My Inanimate Insanity One shot collection
by 100Cat
Summary: All written by me! Also, they might be really long so yep! Enjoy...
1. Knife and Test Tube

**My first one-shot! I hope you enjoy it...**

Knife was glad Trophy was gone. He was finally free! However, he somehow caught an awful cold, making him unable to talk. It was almost as bad as having Trophy around. He decided not to tell, even if they could help him.

As he walked past Test Tube, he had a coughing fit. Test Tube noticed, and ran over.

For whatever reason, Test Tube had a glass of water and gave it to him.

"Are you OK Knife? Wow, your temperature is unusually high! Are you sick?" Test Tube was concerned. Knife grunted in reply. "Can you speak? Your cough sounded terrible!" Knife was now shaking, and Test Tube cursed silently under her breath. She ran to her secret laboratory, and placed Knife down.

Knife growled, even though it hurt. He wanted to tell test Tube to shut up, but he couldn't speak without sounding like Apple. Test Tube shuffled through her medicine case, and Knife wondered why she was so concerned, he thought that she would hate him for telling her to shut up so many times.

"I got it! Drink up." She handed him a pinkish liquid. Knife drank it, instantly feeling better. He felt something inside him, and knew that it wasn't the medicine. Why did he feel like that? Test Tube was a huge nerd, and he was a jerk. Still, this feeling stayed with him, even when he left.

Knife didn't really have anyone to talk to, though he wished he did. He paced back and forth, and Balloon noticed his odd behavior. Curious, Balloon carefully stepped up to Knife. Balloon watched him for a bit before opening his mouth.

"Hey Knife, what are you doing?" Balloon asked. Knife stopped and looked at Balloon. Knife sighed, and sat down.

"I don't know." Knife said, holding his head. He looked up, and saw Test Tube walk by. He lit up a bit and waved. Test Tube looked puzzled by Knife's new sign of affection, and waved back. Balloon noticed something in their eyes, a feeling he never understood well before.

"Knife, do you... _like like_ her? Or, should I just say 'love her'?" Balloon said, grinning slightly. Knife blushed and said, "N-no way, Balloon. Where did you get _that_ stupid idea from?" Knife stuttered, trying to sound confident. But he couldn't fool Balloon. He looked from side to side before saying, "Want to be secret buddies? You look like you could use one, me too." Balloon whispered.

Knife sighed, he really wanted to get this burden off his chest. "Alright, but we have to promise never to tell anyone else." Knife growled, and Balloon nodded. Then, Knife told Balloon about the incident with Test Tube.

"Wait, really? Her? Wow... never could have guessed." Knife glared at Balloon, and he instinctively held up his arms, as if confronted by the police. "Sorry, it just kinda came out. Now, can I tell you my secret?" Knife nodded. Balloon blushed deeply, making him redder than he already was.

"I-I really, _really_ like Suite Case, but I can't tell her! What would her alliance think, what would _she _think!" Balloon exclaimed, rather loudly and dramatically. He covered his mouth, hoping no one but Knife heard. Knife was shocked at his display of emotion.

"I-I'm sorry... it just kinda came out..." Balloon apologized, blushing madly. Knife was still just sitting there. "What we said here, stays here." Knife said. Balloon nodded. They got up and went their own ways. But, Knife couldn't shake the feeling he had in his stomach, he hated it. How did Test Tube feel? He was always mean to her, so why did he like her? Could it be... no, it couldn't be. Was it because he was always with her, and that made him notice more and more things about her. He decided that the only way to get rid of this fluttery feeling was to face it, and talk to Test Tube. He took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked off to find Test Tube.

"Hey Knife, is your... uh... cold feeling better?" Test Tube asked, a little nervous. Knife paused, and said,

"Yes, much better." knife said, sounding too formal. He scolded himself, he was acting like an idiot! Test Tube made that cute stuttering noise. Wait... no, no not cute! It's... annoying! Knife wanted to get this over with. He grabbed Test Tube and kissed her. She was caught by surprise, went along with it. When Knife pulled away, Test Tube fainted. Knife hoped that that would make the butterflies go away.

**That was really long. Do you like it? Also, tell me a good romantic book that's not 'Flipped'?**


	2. Balloon and Suite Case

**I said collection. I hope you don't hate me for all these...**

Suite Case sat there, doing nothing at all. She had just picked up a stick and was now drawing pictures in the dirt. The ground was softened by the rain they had last night. Thick, gray clouds still hung above them, the air smelling of rain. Balloon walked by, and saw her sitting alone. He walked over and sat next to her, hoping that she didn't mind.

"Oh, hi Balloon!" She said in her always happy voice. Balloon also picked up a stick and started drawing.

"I saw you sitting alone, so I decided to sit with you." Balloon blushed. That made her smile, and Balloon was glad. They were both drawing pictures in the dirt. Balloon tried not to look at Suite Case's drawing, but was too curious. She had drawn a picture of her alliance and Balloon. Balloon was flattered by the drawing. He had drawn a picture of him and Suite Case.

"I was thinking..." Balloon started, but cut himself off before he could say something stupid. Suite Case looked at him, and tilted her head a bit. He blushed, feeling like a fool.

"I-I was thinking that we should... uh... find some shelter! Looks like it's going to rain soon." Suite Case agreed, and Balloon never felt so relived. He felt a rain drop on his head, and he looked up. _What do you know,_ Balloon thought, _it really is raining._ They went to the closest place to them: Balloon's house.

"Nice place you have here, Balloon." Suite Case mused, looking around. Balloon smiled, and he sat down at his table. In order to prevent splinters, it was made entirely out of plastic. He pulled out a seat next to him, and motioned for Suite Case to sit next to him. She sat down, and that was all they did for a few moments. Neither spoke, they had nothing to talk about. He stared at Suite Case, and then their eyes met. They sat like that, neither's gaze wavered. The only sound was the sound of the rain, pounding on the roof. After a full minute, Balloon decided to speak.

"The rain is pouring hard, huh?" Suite Case nodded. Balloon looked at his arms, and looked at Suite Case and the facts. They couldn't be together, she was too loyal to her alliance. Balloon excused himself, and he walked into the kitchen, shuffling in his cupboard. He thought about what Suite Case would like, and settled on grabbing some hot chocolate. He needed to use it up anyways.

"Thanks Balloon!" Suite Case said after drinking some of her cup. Balloon blushed, and took a sip of his. He felt a bit light headed, he's never spent this much time with Suite Case before. He enjoyed it, even if they were not talking for about five minutes. He felt this feeling inside him, and little did he know, Suite Case had the same feeling. He knew that there might never be a second chance, with Suite Case's alliance around all the time. He scooted his seat closer to hers, and put his arm around her. She blushed and nervously looked at Balloon. He turned to face her. "What I wanted to say earlier, could by explained by this."

Balloon kissed her, and neither have ever felt so happy. Little did Balloon know, Suite Case wanted the same thing.

**Yep, that's it. Starting to notice a trend here? I bet you do. You don't even have to read every chapter, but I suggest you do read all of them.**


End file.
